


December 25, 2004

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28113621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Amos smiled when Supergirl revealed another stack of sermon papers to replace the ones she knocked down earlier.





	December 25, 2004

I never created DC canon.

Amos smiled when Supergirl revealed another stack of sermon papers to replace the ones she knocked down earlier to get even with him for yelling about her curfew.

THE END


End file.
